ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecks
Wrecks is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Its main weapon was a large vertically-spinning steel disc which also provided the motion for its forward movement. Wrecks had no wheels, instead operating on the principle of gyroscopic procession. Its weapon was attached to an apparatus which tilted it back and forth. This rocking motion caused a large "foot" mounted at the back of the robot to move, causing the robot to move forward. Unfortunately, due to BattleBots' new rules, walkerbots no longer got a weight bonus, so Wrecks was the same weight as all the other robots. Wrecks is the brainchild of Dan Chatterton, who prototyped this design on an antweight named Gyrobot. Gyrobot's unique design gave it an honorable mention in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. Robot History ABC Season 1 Wrecks' first ever match in BattleBots was against Plan X in the round of 24. Due to the slow nature of Wrecks' walking system, Plan X was able to get behind Wrecks and shove it around for most of the match. It then was beached on the screws, where Plan X whacked it with its spinning weapon. With about ten seconds left in the battle, Wrecks freed itself from the screws and tore into the side of Plan X, sending parts flying. Unfortunately, this last-second charge was not enough for Wrecks, and the judges unanimously ruled Plan X the winner. Wrecks unfortunately was not chosen to be a wild card meaning it was eliminated from the tournament at the early stages. Wrecks was due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. ABC Season 2 Wrecks' first match in Season 2 was against Red Devil. Wrecks was able to get moving for a little while before ending up on its back end, leaving it top-heavy. Wrecks toppled back down where its disc made contact with the floor and caused it to dart across the BattleBox. Red Devil pushed Wrecks around BattleBox, even as Wrecks' weapon was grinding on the floor, and slammed it into the wall. After a bit more movement from Red Devil, it was clear that both robots were stuck together and a timeout was called to separate them. When the match resumed, Wrecks' weapon was at top speed but while Red Devil was showing movement, Wrecks couldn't move around as its legs' chain had fallen off. Wrecks was counted out, giving Red Devil the victory by KO at 1:46. Unfortunately, Wrecks was not chosen for a wild card and was thus eliminated from the tournament at the early stages. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Battlebots ABC Season 1 Robots Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from California Category:Gyrobots